A Love Less Ordinary
by Ladytalon
Summary: Cleo2525 x Stargate: SG1 Crossover. They were from different worlds, but meant for each other all the same... A series of vignettes detailing the relationship between Sarge and Colonel Dave Dixon
1. Dave Dixon Vs The Love Bug

A/N: Wildly AU to the point of madness, so please keep that in mind ;) I think these two would make a great couple, and couldn't resist pairing them after I watched the Stargate: SG-1 episode Heroes. You can find a vid of these two at YouTube!

Even after so many missions, he still got that same thrill as he stepped through the gate. The knowledge that he was the first one to go through always made his chest swell with pride, even if something that lay beyond was waiting to kill him. Usually he got to kill whatever it was first, though. He got to explore new worlds, meet new people, and sometimes he even got to shoot something; as far as he was concerned, this was the best job ever.

"Try not to kill anything today, huh, Dave?"

He twisted around to give O'Neill the finger, grinning as he patted his weapon. "Only unless it's thinking about killing me first."

"How exactly would you know ….never mind." His friend shook his head and headed off – probably to obsess over Mary Steenburgen – while Colonel Dave Dixon rounded up his team and gave Hammond a sketchy salute before walking through the shimmering surface of the gate. They emerged into what he considered a standard world – 'standard' being the same boring crap he'd seen about a million times already. There were probably your run-of-the-mill ancient ruins sitting around somewhere, but no aliens in sight.

"What's your wager? Ruins?" he yell back over his shoulder. "I call sexy alien women."

"You said that last time, Colonel…"

"If you want something bad enough, you've gotta wish for it more than once," Dave joked. Glancing around the meadow – why'd it always have to be a _meadow?_ – he started to send the rest of SG-13 off to scout around when a tremor came up through his heels. "You feel that?"

"Maybe the sexy alien women are wearing really big shoes," one of the wiseasses on his team muttered.

Dave dropped to a crouch, motioning everyone else down as well as the tremors grew stronger, and a strange whining noise filled the air. His fingers tightened on the trigger of his rifle as he raised it slightly, just in case whatever it was didn't take too kindly to humans in its meadow, and his eyes widened as the source of the noise appeared – it was some kind of weird machine that didn't look too much like Goa'uld. It definitely wasn't interested in letting him keep breathing, either.

They were exchanging fire and he was ready to radio back to the SGC for backup, but something pretty weird effectively stopped him from making the call. "Hey! Over here," an unfamiliar voice yelled, and Dave looked around to see a man beckoning to him from behind a fallen tree trunk. He didn't know who the hell they were, but right at the moment he didn't really give a shit – they had cover.

"Let's go," Dave bellowed to the others, waving them past urgently. "Move your asses!"

As soon as the rest of his team were clear, he charged over and barely escaped having his head separated from his body with some sort of laser – as it was, it caught part of the tree trunk and sprayed wood fragments everywhere. He grunted in pain as one tore into his left side, and dragged himself up to fire the last rounds from his gun at the goddamned thing. The man who'd motioned him over was hit too, but he didn't seem to mind that a big chunk of wood was practically bisecting his upper arm. "Leave it in," the guy cautioned when Dave reached for his side. "I'll take you back to the lab."

He suddenly realized that the rest of SG-13 were nowhere to be found, and went for his gun again. "Where…" Dave trailed off when the man moved a piece of grass to uncover a hole large enough for a person to fit through. "Oh." He bit back another yell of pain when he tried to slide through it, but the pain turned to astonishment as he found himself in free-fall. This had to be the shittiest day he'd ever had. His wounded side reminded him that it was still there when an iron grip on his arm stopped him mid-fall and he was hurled onto the floor of…wherever the hell he was.

"Colonel Dixon!"

"Colonel, are you all right?"

"Colonel!"

Wincing, Dave pushed himself to his knees and glared around at his team, who looked absolutely thrilled about something. It couldn't be because he'd shown up still alive. He got a much better idea of why they had those shit-eating grins on their faces when his eyes focused on two women dressed like hookers on some sci-fi show. He reached up to pull off his helmet and stood up, opening his mouth to speak when a faint noise caught his attention and he turned…coming face to face with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. "Holy shit. I _win_," he said wonderingly.

She looked up at him, tossing her long blonde hair back over her shoulder as narrowed brown eyes focused on him. Dave had always loved brown eyes on a woman, especially on a woman as incredibly hot as this one. "Where'd you come from?" she demanded aggressively. He liked aggressive women, too. God _damn_, she was fine. And he could understand what she was saying, which was good. It didn't really _matter_, but it was good.

Remembering that an air force colonel wasn't supposed to be caught staring at women, no matter how absolutely gorgeous they might be, Dave straightened. "I'm Colonel Dixon from the…"

She cocked her head at him. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" he glanced over at his team, who were all smirking openly. He'd court-martial the idiots, Dave promised himself. He did a double-take when the man who'd brought them all to safety walked past, jerking out the piece of wood - instead of blood pouring from the wound, there were…sparks? What the..? "Whoa, what-"

The woman's hand clamped around his wrist and yanked him over to a table. "Take your shirt off before I decide to let you bleed to death."

"Sarge," one of the other women, a beautiful dark-skinned warrior type, interrupted as he reluctantly began to open his shirt. _Sarge? _"Go easy on him. Voice says they're not with the Baileys."

Sarge grinned over at her. "Maybe not…but I've still gotta check for hidden weapons." Her eyes returned to studying him and Dave tried not to laugh when she began to pat him down, a smile curving her lips as she reached between his legs and let her hand linger there a bit more than was strictly necessary. "Not bad," she murmured up at him, squeezing lightly before stepping back. Her hands were a bit more impartial the next time she touched him, which was when she grabbed the piece of wood and yanked it out of his side without warning him.

"Jesus…! Move over, Florence Nightengale," he panted, holding his side.

"Florence who?"

"Never mind."

She did something with a weird device, and the wound in his side sealed up. "So, is your name really Sarge?"

"As far as you're concerned, it is."

"I'm Dave," he blurted, feeling like he was back in grade school, talking to a girl for the very first time. This wasn't the way he was supposed to act, what the hell was wrong with him?

Sarge raised her head and smiled at him, the kind of smile that did funny things to his stomach. "Good for you." Then she turned around and walked off, leaving him with an aching side, a puzzled expression on his face, and a great view of her ass.

If this wasn't love, he didn't know what was.


	2. A Lesson In Sharing

"What'd you get?" Dave asked curiously, accepting the bag of food he'd sent one of the other men back through the gate for. Food here was supposed to be just fine, but he wasn't sure about that – better to play it safe rather than get sick from alien food. Besides, if they brought their own then it wouldn't look like they were trying to take over. He settled in a far corner and pulled out his dinner, fresh from the SGC commissary. Sandwiches, chips, and…was that carrot cake? Opening the bottle of water, he began to eat while keeping an eye on the others.

One of those weird-ass androids went by, and the ditzy blonde everyone called Cleo came in to try her luck at flirting with his men. He'd hoped that Sarge would show up so he could talk to her a little more. Either that or so he could stare at her a _lot_ more. Dave just didn't get it – he was a good looking guy, all women said so… but Sarge didn't seem to give a shit one way or the other. He'd tried everything; he'd brought her a flower from the surface the last time they'd been up by the gate, but she'd just crushed it in her hand immediately and glared at him as though he'd killed someone. He'd complemented her on how beautiful she was and while she seemed to swallow that for a while, she'd gotten tired of it. Now he was right back to where he'd started, and feeling like he'd kill to get some play. He'd thought she wanted it as much as he did; after all, she _had_ grabbed his crotch only five minutes after she'd met him.

Dave bit into his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. What was it going to take so she'd fuck him? It was easier to think of the problem in those terms – that way he didn't have to spread it around that he was so in love with her that he'd do anything she asked. _What the hell is love good for, anyway?_ The least she could do would be to look at him as if he didn't have herpes.

"Is any of that for me?"

_Speak of the she-devil._ "You gonna ask any nicer than that?" he countered.

Sarge dropped into the chair next to him and reached for the chips. "No."

"Those could be poisoned," Dave warned her.

"I'll take my chances." She ripped the bag open so hard that chips went flying everywhere, and he snorted with laughter. His amusement was short-lived, though – Sarge immediately stole his extra sandwich and started eating it before he could stop her. "This tastes awful, how can you eat this?"

"You're not supposed to eat the plastic wrap," he advised, watching her peel the stuff off the rest of the sandwich. "And that's mine, by the way."

"What do you need with two? Everyone else has just one," Sarge scolded. "You think you're better than everyone else, huh?"

Dave hurriedly swallowed his mouthful. "First of all, I _am_ better than everyone else. Get used to it. Secondly, I get two because I'm bigger than everyone else. That means I need more food," he said, talking slowly like she was retarded. Hell, maybe she really was since she didn't want what any red-blooded woman was usually begging for after being in his company for more than ten minutes. Not that it took ten minutes; it'd been known to happen in less than three.

"What is that? Give me some," she demanded as he pulled the cake out.

"Ever hear the term 'quid pro quo'?"

Sarge eyed him like he was ten seconds away from being blasted into a tiny pile of cinders. "No, but I've heard the term 'full of shit' before."

"Where-"

"Cleo."

"Ah." Dave found a plastic fork in the bag and secured a piece of cake on the tines, then held it out to her. "Since you asked so politely…"

Instead of taking the whole thing from his hand (and taking his hand off at the wrist) Sarge reached out and wrapped her hand around his wrist, leaning in to take the chunk of cake from the fork with her teeth. Dave's mouth went dry at the blessed-out expression that came over her face as she chewed. "Mmmmmm," Sarge moaned, still not letting go of his wrist. Heavily lidded brown eyes fixed on him as she licked her lips languidly, and he was abruptly blessed with a cock so hard enough to drive nails. "More," she murmured.

Shit - if this was all it took, he would've brought her the whole damned cake. Dave slowly speared another piece and held it out to her again – and again, Sarge closed her fingers around as much of his wrist as she was able while she ate. This time she moaned just a little louder. "Marry me," Dave said desperately.

She just gave him that smile that was sexy as hell. "More." After the third mouthful, the fork broke and Dave began to curse inwardly until he saw the look on her face – she'd bitten through the tines on purpose, he realized. "More," Sarge insisted, moving closer to him and resting a hand on his knee.

Dave pinched off a bit of the cake and held it out – and her hand slid up his leg as she took the cake from his fingers delicately. He was about to go for another piece when Sarge grabbed his hand, directed it back to her mouth, and sucked the bits of frosting off. "Oh, Jesus," he said faintly.

"More," Sarge purred at him.

All too soon, the cake was reduced to crumbs and it looked like she was ready to head back to whatever it was she'd been doing. Dave had a feeling that if he didn't move now, whatever progress he'd made would be lost forever…with her eyes on him, he slowly pinched some of the crumbs between his thumb and forefinger. She leaned forward and started to open her mouth, and he drew his hand back so that she had to move onto his knee to get at the last remnants of the cake. Leaning back in his seat to make sure she was fully settled on his lap, he surrendered the crumbs to her and slid his other arm around her to hold her in place. "Let's go to bed," he murmured…and just like that, she started to struggle.

Since she was nearly as strong as he was, he had to let her go and watched morosely as Sarge walked away without a backward glance… so it was a complete shock when he heard her say, "Bring more of that first."

He gaped after her like an idiot, then knocked his chair over in his rush to find the rest of his team. "I'll give one of you fifty dollars for your carrot cake," Dave offered, hoping that one of them still had a piece left. After securing his prize, he simply threw his wallet down on the table and took off to find Sarge. He found her reclining on the pallet he'd set his sleeping bag and some blankets on, and a smile curved her lips when he held up the wedge of cake.

"Good boy. Now bring it here." Sarge stopped him when he started towards her. "Take your shirt off first."

"Yes, ma'am." He practically ripped it from his body and knelt on the edge of the pallet, moving closer as she beckoned to him. Settling beside her, Dave began to feed small pieces of the carrot cake to her using his fingers, not even bothering to suppress his groans as she sucked the icing from his skin. When a few crumbs inevitably dropped onto his bare chest, Sarge's grin widened before she bent her head to lick them up. Dave slid his other arm around her once more and this time she fit herself against him, throwing a long leg between his and rubbing while her other hand caressed his chest and her fingers combed through his chest hair. "You're killing me here," he choked, nearly dropping the rest of the cake.

"You can die after I get the rest of that cake," Sarge growled. "More."

_So fucking sexy_. Dave fed her the rest slowly, enjoying the slide of her thigh against his crotch and the feel of her silky skin under his hand. When only a few crumbs remained, he pressed them onto his index finger and wiped the crumbs on the side of his mouth. "You missed some."

Sarge pursed her lips, eyes going dark. "Looks like it. Come here."

He leaned in and she took his face in her hands before licking the crumbs from the corner of his mouth and kissing him, hard. "Wanted you ever since I met you," Dave muttered, rolling both of them over so that he was on top of her. He kissed her deeply, flicking his tongue against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth.

"Me too," Sarge whispered, laughing softly when he drew back in startlement. "What, a girl can't play hard to get if she feels like it?"

"Not when I'm the one who's trying to do the getting," Dave protested. Sarge just laughed and shut him up with another kiss. "You're a cruel, cruel woman."

"And you're one cocky bastard." She tugged his head down to hers. "Shut up and get to work, Colonel."

Who was he to argue with the voice of authority? He kissed her again, and she slid her hands down his back and around his sides to work at opening his pants. Somehow Dave managed to kick off his boots and tug her top off without disengaging his mouth from hers, and he grunted when Sarge started wriggling beneath him to pull off her skin-tight pants. He'd never been this keyed up in his entire sexual career – well, if one could _have_ a career in having sex if they weren't being paid for it. Finally there was nothing else between them, and her bare legs encircled his hips as she pressed up against him.

Ducking his head, he kissed a trail down her throat to her breasts and began to run his tongue over her nipples while she arched her back and hissed his name. Her sighs grew steadily louder as he drew a nipple into his mouth, and her hand slipped down between his legs. "All this, just for me?" she teased, wrapping her fingers around his length and stroking firmly.

He swiped his tongue up the graceful curve of her neck, moving for another kiss. "For as long as you want it," he promised hoarsely as her other hand slipped down to fondle his balls.

Sarge arched up into the kiss, her hands steadily working him into a frenzy. "Let's see what you got, first," she panted.

Dave grinned and pulled away from her to crouch between her legs. "You won't be disappointed." His hands came up to cup her ass and lift her to his mouth.

"Someone's full of himse-ohhhh," Sarge moaned as he flicked his tongue over her folds. He adjusted his grip and guided her legs over his shoulders, going to work with a will – he was going to make this the most mind-blowingly perfect experience she'd ever had, or die trying. They only had one more day left before Hammond expected them back through the gate and if he did this right, she might agree to come with him. Dave hadn't had much experience with women not willing to stand for the shit he pulled, but he found that he actually liked it when Sarge called him on it.

Her fingers knotted in his hair as he worked his tongue over her pink, alternately licking and suckling her clit until she nearly squeezed his head from his shoulders with the pressure of her thighs. Dave slid a digit inside her and sucked hard, feeling her contract around his finger as she came with a shriek that most likely left no doubt in the other's minds as to what they were doing. He unwound her legs from around his neck and moved up to bury himself deep inside her, grunting at the feeling of her pussy tightening around him in the rhythmic aftershocks of orgasm.

Sarge's head was thrown back against the folded pile of blankets, and she raised her head to watch him push inside her. "Mmmm," she murmured, arching her back when he was sheathed in her up to his balls. "So thick." Dave pulled out nearly all the way and surged back inside, smugly noting the way her eyes rolled back in her head. He'd have her speaking a whole new language by the time he was done with her…

She suddenly locked her legs around him and flipped them so that she was on top, pinning Dave to the floor. "Hey, what-"

"My turn," Sarge purred, settling her knees on either side of him for leverage. Dave had a sudden vision of her taking what she wanted and leaving him high and dry, and tried to dislodge her to take back control. "Nuh-uh, Colonel David. Time for you to take it like a man."

He gripped her hip with one hand as she started to ride him, sliding the other between their bodies slightly to rub her. Sarge moaned loudly, muscles clenching around him strongly enough to make him worry about his self-control; he was nowhere near ready to come yet. "Fuck, Sarge, don't-"

Sarge's thumb ghosted over his lips and she leaned down over him, her long blonde hair falling around his face like a curtain of silk. "You feel so good," she whispered, rocking her hips and clenching her internal muscles again.

"You…you…you too," Dave gasped, pressing her down on him. "_Fuck_, it's good." She raised herself slightly, and he took advantage of her positioning to tumble her back down beneath him. The urge to come was stronger than before and this time he went with it, thrusting powerfully until Sarge was thrashing and screaming beneath him. Repeatedly burying his cock in her hot little pussy as his control was slowly being stripped away by the intoxicating woman in his arms, he said the one thing he'd long since sworn never to say – especially at a time like this. "I love you," Dave panted, then threw back his head and groaned out his climax, spilling into her until his strength ebbed and he collapsed on top of her.

When he came back to his senses, Dave felt Sarge stroking her fingers through his hair tenderly… and he remembered what he'd said to her. _Shit._ Dave gathered himself to move away, but she held him fast. "Did you mean it?" Sarge asked softly when he finally realized he'd have to look at her, and raised his head from her shoulder.

"Uh." What the fuck was he supposed to say? She'd just laugh at him - but maybe, just _maybe_… Dave shifted his weight back onto his elbows and looked down at the one woman he'd long since realized he'd do anything for. "Yeah…I did."

Dave waited for her to start laughing, and wasn't surprised when Sarge began to smile. "Good."

"Wha…?" _Good?_

One of her fingertips lightly traced the line of his left eyebrow. "I love you too."

He gaped at her. "You do?"

Sarge giggled at him, the noise surprisingly soft and girlish. "I do…Dave." He was aware that he was grinning like an idiot, but couldn't really muster enough strength to do something about that. She'd never called him Dave before. And she loved him. Dave's eyes widened as she continued talking. "And what you asked before… did you mean that, too?"

"You mean…_really?_"

Her brown eyes narrowed. "Do you just propose marriage to everyone you share your cake with?"

Dave laughed and moved off to one side of her, pulling a nearby blanket over them both and cuddling her against his chest. "I don't, but from this day forward my cake is for you and you alone." Sarge snuggled against him, and that reminded him of something else he needed to know about her. "Is your name really Sarge?"

She yawned and peered up at him sleepily. "Nope."

"Well…?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Baby, everyone will know when we get married anyway." Dave rubbed his cheek against the top of her head slowly, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"It's…. Rose."

His eyes snapped open. "What? Your real name is _Rose?_"

"Don't make fun of me," she warned, opening one eye to glare up at him. "My hand is dangerously close to your reproductive organs."

"I'm not making fun, I swear," Dave insisted, trying hard not to laugh. She felt him suppressing his laughter and dug an elbow into his ribs. "It's just…I'd never have you pegged as a 'Rose', that's all. When I first met you, I thought you were more of a Bertha. Or maybe even a Mildred."

Rose started to giggle helplessly. "Oh, shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

They stood in front of the shimmering surface of the gate as Rose made her farewells, embracing her friends tightly before stepping away and rubbing a hand over her face to wipe her tears away. "I'll miss you," she told Cleo and Hel. "Take care of each other, okay?"

"You too," Hel said, nodding towards Dave. "Keep him in line."

"Hey," he protested. She just winked at him and stepped back to watch them go through. "Ready?" Dave asked softly. "You know you don't have to come with me."

Rose looked up at him and reached for his hand. "Where you go, I go."

They stepped through together.


	3. A Different World

Sarge scowled around at the men and women staring at her as if she were some sort of freak and for what had to be the millionth time, wondered where Dave was. Not that she needed him there with her; she could handle herself just fine… but it'd be nice if she just knew where he _was_. After stepping through that strange circle, they'd been immediately surrounded by others dressed in uniforms and a bald man had called Dave away from her side – he'd just winked at her and squeezed her hand before he left, but now it was nearly four hours after the fact and he still hadn't returned. Sarge wasn't sure what was worse: that Dave wasn't there, or that they took her gauntlets. She was still irritated at being herded off to what looked like a lab and gotten some completely pointless tests run on her, even if the doctor seemed to know what she was doing.

She tried to tell herself that it was stupid to even consider the fact that, now that she was in his world, Dave might decide that he didn't want her there with him. _He said that he did, though. He said that he loved me_. Shaking her head angrily to clear it – what was wrong with her? If she was thinking this stupidly, it was probably a good thing she wasn't still in the lower levels with Hel, Cleo, and Mauser. Voice hadn't said a word about her departure, but then she wasn't sure that Hel would even tell her if there'd been an argument. _I swear, if that little guy grins at me one more time, I'll…_ "Hey," a very welcome voice said behind her, and Sarge turned to see Dave standing there. "You didn't try to kill anyone yet, I hope."

Barely keeping from flinging herself into his arms, Sarge gave him a relieved smile. "Not yet, but who knows what would have happened in ten more minutes?"

Her lover grinned back, and glanced around at the mostly male crowd surrounding her. "Let's get out of here, what do you say? I'm getting kinda hungry." She gestured to her arms pointedly. "Ahhh, the general wants to keep 'em for a while; I said that was okay…?" Dave gave her a worried glance.

"How long is 'a while' in this world?"

He coughed. "That pretty much means that, uh, you'll probably never get them back."

"What?" she asked softly, trying not to yell. "They're _mine_, Dave."

Dave held up his hands defensively. "Hey, it wasn't my call… I can ask around as soon as Daniel's had a chance to check them out." Sliding an arm around her shoulders, he guided her out and down the hall to another room with several tables. "Let's get something to eat, and we can talk privately."

Sarge opened her mouth to protest, but he leaned down to kiss her quickly before darting away for the far end of the room. Sighing, she picked a table and sat down to look around at the other people there – most of them kept stealing glances at her as if she wouldn't notice. Dave returned with a tray of food he set down in front of her, and she stared down at it in bemusement. "What's all this supposed to be?"

He grabbed up a dish of something and pulled it over. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I got a couple things for you to choose from – I'll eat anything you don't want," Dave assured her, starting to wolf down the whatever-it-was that he had in his hands. "Listen, about your gauntlets… I _am_ sorry they took them from you but it's standard policy to study alien technology," he apologized. "Not that you're _alien_ or anything. I just don't want you to think that nobody trusts you – it's pretty obvious that you're not allied with the Goa'uld."

She picked up her fork and stabbed it into her dish of yellow tube-like things, thinking about how to respond to that. "So, is everyone angry that I came back with you? The fat man didn't look very thrilled."

Dave choked on his drink and ducked his head as he coughed. "Fat…! Oh, if Hammond could hear you."

"What?"

He cleared his throat and grinned at her. "He wasn't 'thrilled', that's for sure… but it's okay. He'll get over it."

Sarge sighed and dropped her fork. "It's so different here – it's like I don't know how I'm supposed to act, you know? I don't like caring about it, either," she scowled.

Dave reached across the table for her hand just as the rest of SG-13 came up to them. "Just be yourself.. I love yourself, remember?"

"Planning the wedding?" Bosworth joked, dropping into a seat. "Heya, Sarge." Balinsky and Wells settled into seats around them and drew Dave into a conversation about the best cafeteria food they'd ever had.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling over at the other man.

"Looks like the colonel got you some mac and cheese – it's pretty good here," Bosworth said with an encouraging smile. "So, you guys headed back to check out his apartment?"

She frowned. "What's an apartment?"

"Oh, boy…"

Shrugging, Sarge started to eat and found that Bosworth was right about how good the 'mack and sheets' was. She discovered that she was more hungry than she'd thought and cleared most of the tray before looking up to realize that the rest of SG-13 were finished and staring at her. "You sure can put it away," Wells said incredulously. "She really is the perfect match for you, Colonel."

Dave laughed and started gathering up the empty dishes. "Let's go."

She'd figured they'd be headed to yet another room, but was surprised when Dave led her out to what she recognized as a 21st century…what were they called, again? Cleo had talked about her 'sweet ride' but Sarge couldn't remember exactly what these were called. "Where are we going?"

"I kinda struck a deal with General Hammond – he gets your gauntlets, and since Janet says you're good to go, I get you." Sarge's momentary irritation with the implied sense of ownership faded when she looked up to see the look in his eyes. "I didn't think you'd really come with me, Rose."

Sarge tilted her head to the side and gazed up at him. "I don't think I really had a choice from the first moment I saw you in that stupid helmet."

"So, you're saying that you're marrying me out of pity?"

"Pretty much." She laughed as she got into the…thing… and looked over at him. "So, are we going to your compartment?"

"My what?"

"Compartment!"

"Oh, _apartment_. Yes ma'am."

"What is this thing?" Sarge gestured around.

"What, the car?"

Car! Yeah, that was it. "Never mind." She grinned, remembering the time when she and Hel had tried to drive one of these things.

"You are one strange sexy non-alien woman," Dave sighed.

Sarge stared around as they drove out of what he called the SGC - had they really been inside of a mountain? - and, a few minutes later, entered 'Colorado Springs'. She'd never seen so many people above ground before, and the buildings made her frown. If the Baileys saw this, it'd all be destroyed in a matter of hours. She wondered if that was how it had been when her ancestors built the shafts in her world, and squinted up at the buildings they passed until her eyes started to hurt. "Are we close?" Sarge asked, rubbing the side of her head.

Dave glanced over at her and reached out a hand to touch her knee. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just not used to being above this long – guess I just expect Baileys to pop out of nowhere." Settling back against the seat, Sarge closed her eyes and thought about how different her life was going to be from now on….


End file.
